Wind and Waves
by sunbeam0943
Summary: What do you do when the one you love most wants is to see you dead? Try to beat some sense into them of course.


**AN: Hiya this is my first story and whether or you like it I may do more. Depends on who wants it and how many reviews I might get. Soooo yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I Sunbeam, of sound mind and body, do not own Bakugan. Only Sera and Sena and their mom. And the plot.**

Wind and Waves

Prologue

Once upon a time…

There are some that control the elements. Wielders of Darkness, Light, Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water. Typically six wielders, one of each element, will find one another and become a team. The team would fight either for Infinity or Silence. Wielders of Infinity protect innocents and slay the slaves of Silence, hideous monsters that crave only destruction and sorrow. Wielders belonging to Silence strive to destroy those affiliated with Infinity, and live for chaos and mayhem. Let's focus on two particular wielders on the same team. These two, were water and wind wielders of Infinity. Sera, a fifteen year old girl with a slim figure, straight, long dark midnight blue hair, kind, reserved deep marine blue eyes, and pale almost unblemished skin. The only flaw being an old scar on her right arm. An old burn really, it wound from the palm of her hand to just below her elbow, like a snake. She was an incredibly skilled wielder of water. Shun, a fifteen year old boy with a lithe, but strong body, black hair that stopped messily just before his shoulders, serious, calculating brown eyes, and pale skin. He was an amazingly adept wielder of wind. Sera and Shun grew up as friends before becoming teammates. The childhood friendship grew into loving affection on both sides. Unfortunately, Sera was terrified of confessing, or rather rejection. Shun allowed his pride stop him from treating her as anything above a friend. Both hesitant to risk their comfortable companionship for an awkward confession. Sadly, such feelings can't hide forever. Especially if you're stuck with a wind wielder of Silence out to completely and utterly break you.

Part I Tears of Sacrifice

Sera's POV .

_'How?' _That is seriously all that is going through my head right now. How the hell did I get in this, this MESS! Oh, that's right. That wind wielder of Silence, who wants to emotionally/physically break me (for no apparent reason WHATSOEVER!), lured me to this Godforsaken cave (it's really really big and good for fighting in), and is having me attacked by my teammate/best friend/secret object of affection, and I am FREAKING out cause I don't want to hurt him. Before there are any misunderstandings, the little wind witch used a, well, a thingy to seal up pretty much all of Shun's memories, (I think it was a onetime thing, and probably not permanent.) and tricked him into thinking we (my four other teammates and I) are his enemies. Seriously, how great is it that my best friend since I was three/person I am in love with, forgets I ever existed, wants to probably hurt/severely injure/kill me, and is getting all friendly with the one person that wants to make my life a living hell. Whoopee. (Note sarcasm.) Not to mention he won't listen to a SINGLE THING I SAY! I keep trying to talk sense into the idiot, but he keeps denying it all with that _infuriating_ smirk on his face. How is it possible that even without his memories, he's the irritating, stubborn, cocky jerk I know and love. I mean, to almost everyone else, he's cold and blunt, but, to me, Shun was always kind and gentle. Except for when we argued or sparred, but that's beside the point. Anyway, you see now why I'm so _screwed_? If it was anyone else, I'd probably pin them to the wall with my ice daggers, or maybe drown them. But, this is Shun. He's on par with _me_ in hand to hand combat, (we're both black belts) he's also seriously fast and- OHMYGODHE'SRIGHTINFRONTOFME! Stupid cocky ninja. Seriously, he's one of the few (maybe 5) people that can get that close to me without me knowing. Wait, what's that witch doing? No she wouldn't, she CAN'T! The hell, Shun-

"MOVE!"- and then the pain surged through me as I hit the ground.

That… That little witch of a wielder. She knew… She knew that I would take that attack for Shun. She knew I'd sacrifice my life for his… Oh… he's standing next me… Ah… She wants him to end me with his own hands… Huh? … Why… His eyes… Shun's eyes… the look on his face… Shock, confusion… maybe even pain? … Is he… is Shun hesitating? … He looks so conflicted, he's not bringing his raised fist down on me… I get it… I suppose all I… can offer him is a small smile.-

"S'alright Shun… I don't mind… Go ahead… really… it's okay…"- I kept my smile on even as he brought his fist down… Eh? … Why didn't… why didn't he hit me? … His fist… it's right next to my head… Why… is he kneeling next to me? … Better… question… why… is Shun… pulling me into his lap? … He's supporting… my upper body… with an arm around my shoulders… So my head was leaning on his upper right arm… -

"Why? Why did you _do_ that? Why does it hurt so much to see you in pain? Why do I feel like I _know_ you?! WHY?!" – I blinked… Did… he just…? My… pained smile came back… I know… I won't… make it… I can feel… my blood… soaking most of my midsection… and it running down my chin… and… am I… crying? … I… haven't cried in… a long time… I… suppose I… have nothing to lose… I clutched a part of his shirt in my right hand… the hand with my scar… his eyes flicked to my hand… before going back to me… and helped pull me up a little more… And I… I kissed him… I don't… care that it's my last… I… don't… want to… depart… without… my first… kiss… I saved… it… just for… Shun… Wait… is he… He's kissing back! … Th-That means… does he **–BADUMP- **My eyes snapped open as I… pulled away… coughing up more of… my blood… Shun's… holding me… tighter… it's… so fuzzy… and cold… Oh… he's… covered in… my… blood… Why… does he… look so… panicked? … I can't… focus… to good… right now… -

"Why? Why did you just? Why did you..? " – He… looks… so frantic… but sounds… so… far… away… It's… time… but… I… think I… can summon… one more smile… and a… few more… words… -

"Why… because… I… love…. you… You… idiotic… cocky… ninja…" – He… looks so shocked… Sorry… I… can't… stay… awake… any… longer… My… eyes… are… closed… right? … It's… so… dark… and… it's… cold…_ Good-bye… Shun…_

End Part I

Part II Winds of Regret

Shun's POV .

This is too easy. Or rather, weird. I can't land a single attack on her, but all she's doing with her water attacks is blocking my wind attacks. She won't attack me. But… I'll admit that she's graceful. Almost like, to her, this fight is a dance. Sera, (I'm not quite sure how I know her name, maybe one of her teammates said it) is also really beautiful. Wait…backup… No no no. She's not beautiful. No, just cause her shiny, straight, almost black (but really blue) hair falls almost past her butt, and perfectly frames her pale, flawless face, with cute bangs almost reaching those deep, perfect ocean marine eyes… No! Bad Shun! Focus! She's the enemy (a cute enemy, but still) and you've got Dolly. If it wasn't for Dolly I wouldn't know that Sera was my enemy. Speaking of her, she keeps spouting nonsense about Dolly being _my_ enemy. What a laugh! I do notice that she seems highly irritated by my smirk. For a second, her eyes soften as she looks at me. It's weird that such a good fighter (alright, great fighter) would get distracted. Hmm… this could be fun. Two seconds later, I'm inches away from her. She looks, really freaked out. It's almost comical. Her arms flail around for a sec, before she hopped a couple of steps back. And… did she just mutter 'stupid cocky ninja' under her breath? My smirk subconsciously got wider, why do I want to burst out laughing? Eh? Her eyes got wider… Why does she look so pani –

"MOVE!" – Her shriek startled me as much as her lunging at me and pushing me down did. But not as much as seeing her get hit in the stomach with a wind slash did. Wait… did she just cough up blood?! Oh… Oh God… She's not moving from the ground! What… What the hell just happened?!

I'm… I'm on my feet and rushing to her side. I stop in shock at her appearance. I'm serious, I think my mind stopped for 30 seconds. Sera's beautiful blue clothes were torn, not enough to reveal anything, but still torn. There's a lot of blood around her midsection, and on her chin. I –

"Don't just stand there Shun! Finish her off!" – Dolly. She… wants me to…? She… Sera… she's my enemy… So why does it hurt so much to see her like this, why can't I bring my fist down? Why – why is she smiling? –

"S'alright Shun… I don't mind… Go ahead… really… it's okay…" – Did she just…? Did Sera just say it was okay for me to kill her? What a sad excuse for a smile, it's so sad and pain filled, it doesn't have the right to be called a smile. I grit my teeth and bring my fist down… right next to her head. I… can't touch her. I collapse on my knees next to her, my legs, won't support me. Sera… her blue eyes are unfocused and glazed over in pain… Yet she's looking at me in confusion. I can't take it! I bring her broken body into my lap, cradling her battered form. It's too much! –

"Why? Why did you _do_ that? Why does it hurt so much to see you in pain? Why do I feel like I _know_ you?! WHY?!" – I know her. I_ know_ Sera. But… I_ can't remember her_! Why… is she smiling again? And… Oh God… is she… _crying_? No no no. Sera shouldn't be crying. It's, it's not right! What… her hand is clutching my shirt, close to my heart. Her palm's a little bloody, but with her clothes torn, I saw an old burn scar on her arm. It was familiar, but… I don't remember seeing it before. My gaze goes back to her as she attempts to sit up. I pull her closer, and support her more, and she… kisses me.

I froze. Shocked would be an understatement. But… I felt… happy. Elated that Sera was kissing me, and, I too soon closed my eyes and kissed back. I don't think I've ever felt this happy before till, Sera tensed and pulled back suddenly. I stared in horror as she lost her grip and coughed more of her own blood up. –

"Sera!" – Before she could fall back down, I clutched her broken, beautiful body closer and tighter to my own. I'm terrified that if I let go, she'll disappear. She looks so out of it, so lifeless. –

"Why? Why did you just? Why did you..?" – What she said next, even in such a faint whisper, froze my mind and heart with sad, pained smile. –

"Why… because… I… love…. you… You… idiotic… cocky… ninja…" – What…? She … Sera… loves me? She's so cold now, her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes… They're, they're closing! She's, she's –

"Sera!" – I'm holding her tight now as I realize something that brings my whole world screeching to a stop. Sera's not breathing.

Suddenly, something in me snaps. Everything's coming rushing back to me all at once. Who I am. Who Sera is. And… Oh God… Sera… I'm… I'm covered in Sera's blood! She's dead. She's _dead._ She's _dead!_ Sera loved me. She loved me. Even in her final moments, my damn pride wouldn't let me tell her. I'm crying. Sera, I hug her closer and rest my forehead against hers. –

"No no no. Sera… please… don't leave me. Please… I… I love you too! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! For forgetting you, hurting you, and and for everything else! I'll do anything… just please don't leave me." – I'm broken. Even if Sera had plunged her ice sword through my heart, the pain and cold would _never_ compare to what I feel right now. My Sera… My beautiful Sera… My best friend… My important person… She's gone all because of me and that stupid witch. Sera… I'd give anything for her to be alive and smiling next to me than cold and dead in my arms. –

"Well, wasn't that beautiful. Really, I'm touched." – I stiffen and straighten. I look at Sera's face one last time before laying her down gently. I stand and face the witch. I don't think I've hated anyone as much as I hate the smirking, cruel wind wielder before me right now. –

"You. I'll send you straight to Hell. You damned witch!" – Her smirk only widened. –

"You can try, darling. But the only one dying is you. I'll send you straight to your little _girlfriend_." – I'm more than even infuriated. I just want her _dead_. –

"I'll kill you, _**Sellon**_." –

End Part II

Part III Infinite Love

Shun's POV .

I'm numb. That's it. Not even the hate that was there only moments ago is there. Only a cold emptiness is left, like I'm hollow and made of ice. Sera… she's gone. I don't understand. Why, why isn't fighting as hard as I can, hurting Dahlia, making me feel better? Sellon… Sera's murderer. She stole my memories, then stole away the one who held my heart. Why… why does it hurt so much? Maybe... it's because no matter what, she can put a smile on my face, even if it's bitter. Seeing her cry though, it makes me feel like I've died a little bit.**~~~~Flashback – 9 years ago~~~~****6 year-old Shun's****POV .**

_It's really late, but I don't think I can sleep. My best friend Sera's house burned down. Momma said that Sera and Sena's big brother didn't make it. But… right now I'm in a big building. Momma said it was a hospital. She said that because Sera was in her house while it was burning for so long, the doctors need to look at her. I'm a little worried cause everyone is sad. Sera's going to be okay, right? I mean, even her mommy looks ready to cry, and mommies never cry. Oh! The doctor's coming out. – _

"_She'll be alright. But, I'm afraid that the burn on her right arm will leave a scar. Other than that, she's awake, so you may want to tell her gently. I'm sorry." – Why's he sorry? Sera's going to be fine. Eh? Why isn't Momma letting me up? – _

"_Shun, I know you're worried, but right now Sera needs her family. Please be patient." – I'm confused. Why can't I go see her? Sera's awake and alright so why __**–" WAAAHH!"- **__I'm shooting towards the door, but stop as soon as I see Sera. She's… crying. It's, not right. I've never seen Sera cry. Never ever. Not even when she falls and gets hurt. But now… There are tears all over her face and she's crying loudly. Oh, I think she saw m __**– OOF-**__ Now… Sera's hugging me tightly and crying. –_

"_Waah!-hic- He's-hic- he's gone!-hic- He-hic- went back-hic- inside-hic- to get me! Now… now he's gone! Waah! It's-it's my fault! Waah!" – I… I don't like seeing her cry. But… I don't know how to make it stop. I guess I can just hug her back. I… don't want to see her cry ever, ever again! _**~~~~Flashback End~~~~**

Sadly, it seems that no matter what, someone up there just loves screwing with us. **~~~~Flashback – 5 years ago~~~~ ****10 year old Shun's POV .**

_Geez… this test is hard. How is it Sera looks like she knows it all? __**– Bring! – **__Eh__**?**__ The teacher looks shocked then sad on the phone. – _

"_Sera, Shun, the principal would like to see you." – What? Even Sera looks clueless. When we arrive, wait, why is Sena here too? She looks freaked out. – _

"_Ah, here you are." Why is the principal so sad looking? – _

"_Sera, Sena, I'm… afraid there's been an… accident." – Accident? What does she – _

"_I'm afraid your mother is, in the hospital." – Excuse me? Mrs. Kozumi's in the…? I don't think Sera's breathing. She's in shock, I think. Vaguely, I know the principal drove us to the hospital. All I really remember is Sera bolting the second our principal turned the car off. I know I'm at the right room when I see my mom sitting across from the door. She probably drove Sera's dad (they work at the same place). I take my seat next to her, knowing that I shouldn't be on the other side of that door. __**–" MOMMA!" – **__I'm flinching at the heartbroken wail. I know it's Sera, but, I stay rooted to mu chair, I don't intend to move without Sera, so I get the gist of what's going on from the doctor. Car accident… 50 cars… lost a lot of blood… critical condition… It's all a blur really, I guess I'm in shock too. I'm jolted awake by a sickening wail. I feel sick, I don't think Sera's mom is here anymore. That suspicion is confirmed as Sera rushes out of the room and down the hall. I follow her, ending up outside and next to Sera. She… looks lifeless. Pale, shaking, and her eyes look dull. – _

"_Are you okay?" – Stupid question! Of course she's not okay! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stu – _

"_I…" – Alright, cue shocked stare. – _

"_I… feel like I'm falling. Like… no one's going to catch me, and, when I hit the ground, I'll shatter in a million pieces." – What? Before I know what I'm doing, I grab her shoulders. Even she looked shocked. – _

"_What do you mean 'no one's going to catch you'? I'll catch you! No matter what happens, or when it happens, I'll always catch you when you fall. Always, that's a promise, got it?" – She looks shocked still, but now, the tears came back, and she looks choked up. Sera nods and hugs me tightly. Just like the last time, she's crying only it's silent. Somehow it still hurts the same, so all I can do is hold on. _**~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Why is it that, I have to witness her tears. I've seen her cry three times. The second time I promised to always catch her when she falls. The third time she cried was because she was dying after I let her fall. I failed her, but I won't follow Sera till either I kill Sellon, or she kills me.

?'s POV .

It's dark. Really, really dark. But not cold anymore. Where am I exactly? This place is –

"_Do you wish to go back?" _– Alright, now I'm freaking out, who was that –

"_If you wish to return, the consequences, while temporary, are __**severe**__._" – Consequences? Well, my choices are: A. Probably stay here forever, or B. Go back and suffer severe (temporary) consequences. I'm not quite sure who's talking, (I can't see anything here) but it feels like I can trust her. –

"Alright, I'd like to go back please." – Anything's better than sticking around here. –

"_Is your answer absolute?"_ – My determination's skyrocketing now, so I answer strongly with no hesitation. –

"Yes." – I feel like, something's, smiling at me. –

"_So be it."_ – And then everything went white…

_An eye for an eye…_

**~~~~End ?'s POV~~~~**

Shun's POV .

I guess I failed. I can't win. Sorry Sera, guess I'll see you soon… I close my eyes so I don't see my killers smirk. –

"Impossible!" – Sellon's exclamation had me opening my eyes, and in shock, my breath left my body. Sera… Sera was standing in front of me. Her clothes weren't torn, but everything else is the same. Even the concern in her beautiful blue eyes, just like when we first met. –**~~~~~Flashback – 12 years ago~~~~~ 3 year-****old Shun's POV .**

_Ahh… It's soo boring. Davey can't play, no one else can either… Ahh it's sooo –_

"_Hurry up Sena! You're too slow!" - Eh? Two girls are chasing each other. Why do they look the sa __**– OOF!- **__Ow… The one in blue ran in to me. –_

"_S-Sorry! You're not hurt, right? My name's Sera, what's yours?"- Sera? … Uh… Ah! She looks concerned, right, haven't responded yet. – _

"_Um… I'm okay. Nice to meet you. And I'm Shun." – Why does she look so… happy? – _

"_SERA!" – What?! Oh, it's the other girl, the one in yellow and pink. – _

"_Sera! Are you okay? Did you get hurt? Quick, how many fingers am I holding up? Oh, and who's that?" – Wow, that was really fast. I'm not quite sure I understood all that… - _

"_I'm fine, no, 3, and he's Shun." – How did she get that? – _

"_Thank goodness! Nice to meet you Shun. I'm Sena, Sera's older twin." – Twin…? Alright, now they're playing with me. Sena's nice, but… I really like Sera. Maybe she'll be my best friend. _**~~~~End Flashback~~~~**

"Are you alright?" – I'm too shocked to do anything but nod. A relieved smile's on her face. –

"Good, now want to help me kick some butt?" – I'm smiling back at her, at Sera. –

"But of course." – Together, when we fight, Sera and I are almost unbeatable. None of our attacks get in the other's way, and our styles complement each other. It doesn't take long to send Sellon packing, even if I'm worn out. As she turns to me, I may have been a little impulsive. I grabbed her and kissed her. Sera didn't respond, I probably shocked her. I pulled away, but didn't let go. I'm holding her tightly to my body. Sera… She's here and I don't care how or why but she's here. I can feel my broken heart mend. Still fragile, but no longer in pieces. I –

"Um… Excuse me?" – Eh? I pull back to look Sera in the eyes. But what she says next, so curiously and innocently, turns my blood to ice, freezes and shatters my barely mended, fragile heart in total complete horror. –

"Who are you?"

The End

**AN: Yes I totally just did that. Sorry if I made Shun OOC. I just have a feeling he would act like that in the situation he was in. Like I said in the beginning if you want me to make a sequel or a series, it depends on the reviews. Oh, and all flames will be given to Skye the dragon slayer so she can build her evil robot army to destroy the fourth wall and conquer the world/anime.**


End file.
